


Что наша жизнь? Игра

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Philosophy, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дункан задается вопросом: как можно играть в шахматы с самим собой? Дарий дает ответ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что наша жизнь? Игра

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Highlander 2015.

Дункан МакЛауд прошел прямиком в кабинет Дария. Прошел, устроился в одном из гостевых кресел и задумчиво оглядел стоящую рядом, на низком столике, шахматную доску. Партия была в самом разгаре. Дункан оценивающе прищурился. Он был не слишком хорошим игроком, — с самим Дарием, разумеется, и сравнивать не стоило — однако и его умений хватало, чтобы понять: ситуация складывалась практически патовая. С небольшим — да чего уж там, крохотным — перевесом в сторону черных.

Дункан почесал переносицу. Подумал немного. И... хитро улыбнувшись, снял с доски черную ладью и сдвинул на клетку белого коня. Отслужившие свое фигуры Дарий оставлял на полке в шкафу. Но Дункан избавиться от улики не успел.

— Дункан, — Дарий с теплой улыбкой вошел в кабинет. — Как же я рад снова тебя видеть!

Дункан поднялся ему навстречу и с ответной улыбкой крепко обнял. Надежно сжимая в кулаке украденную с доски фигурку.

— Прости, не смог сразу освободиться. Быть может, чаю? — предложил Дарий. Он немного щурился, отчего в уголках его глаз собирались морщинки.

— Спасибо, — поспешил отказаться Дункан. — Возможно, позже, — и, уходя с этой... опасной темы кивнул на шахматную доску. — Знаешь, никогда не понимал твоего пристрастия к этой игре. И ладно бы, к самой игре. Но как можно играть с самим собой?

— Удовольствие от противостояния равному ты в данном случае не учитываешь? — явно забавляясь, откликнулся Дарий.

— Я знаю, какого ты мнения о моих шахматных талантах, — махнул рукой Дункан. — И все же... Объясни мне, будь добр. В чем смысл?

— Ооо, — Дарий на мгновение прикрыл глаза, на губах его мелькнула легкая улыбка. — А вот это, друг мой, исключительно философский вопрос.

Дункан выразительно приподнял бровь. Дарий тихо фыркнул.

— Ну что же, — кивнул Дарий. — Давай присядем, — он указал Дункану на кресло и, когда тот сел, сам устроился напротив. — Так что именно тебя смущает?

Дункан вздохнул.

— Не ты ли учил меня, что в шахматах нужно думать не на один и даже не на два хода вперед? Планировать, оценивать перспективы, выстраивать тактику... Но ведь это имеет смысл, лишь когда противник не знает о твоих целях наверняка. Когда он вынужден действовать, основываясь лишь на своих догадках, а те, в свою очередь, выстраиваются из его представлений о тебе и образе твоих мыслей. Ты можешь запутать противника обманным маневром, провести хитроумной стратегией... Но это не сработает в том случае, если ты противостоишь сам себе. Верно? Играя за белых, можно запланировать шикарную комбинацию. Но встав на сторону черных, нужно либо подыгрывать белым, либо... — Дункан развел руками, — зная все планы наперед, с легкостью помешать им. Вот только честной игры не будет ни в одном случае, ни в другом.

Дарий задумчиво потер подбородок и посмотрел на Дункана так, словно видел его впервые.

— Ты прав, — после небольшой паузы признал он. — И, в то же время, не совсем. Видишь ли, Дункан... — Дарий еще немного помолчал, будто подбирая слова. — Хороший полководец обычно имеет представление о возможностях противника. И так или иначе способен в целом и общем спрогнозировать наиболее вероятные варианты развития событий, — Дарий вскинул руку, не давая Дункану перебивать. — Еще одним важным фактором является разведка. Как видишь, исключать того, что противнику и в самом деле могут быть известны все твои планы, ни в коем случае нельзя. Более того, — Дарий поймал взгляд слегка прикусившего губу Дункана. — Я бы сказал, стоит изначально исходить из того, что противнику будет известно гораздо более того, чем следовало бы. И, соответственно, каждый новый шаг необходимо просчитывать с учетом этого знания.

Дарий потер затылок, а потом резко подался вперед, при этом словно бы ненароком сбив локтем одну из фигур с края шахматной доски.

— Кроме того, — словно бы не заметив причиненных разрушений, продолжил Дарий. — Следует понимать, что в жизни всегда есть место случайностям. И, — улыбнувшись, он указал на кулак Дункана, в котором тот до сих пор сжимал черную ладью. — Нельзя забывать о том, что в любой момент может вмешаться третья сторона.

Дункан отвел взгляд, чувствуя, что щеки заливает краска. Он поставил фигурку рядом с шахматной доской.

— Кажется мне, — только чтобы не молчать сказал Дункан. — Что сейчас мы вышли уже далеко за пределы шахматного поля.

— Возможно, — скрестив руки на груди, согласился Дарий. — И все же, думаю, однажды ты поймешь, что значит противостоять самому себе. Поймешь и оценишь.

— Едва ли, — с преувеличенной легкостью откликнулся Дункан. — Предпочту все-таки внешних врагов.

— Как знать, как знать... — себе под нос, но так, что Дункан все прекрасно слышал, пробормотал Дарий. — Я вижу в тебе огромный потенциал, друг мой. А теперь, — последние слова Дарий произнес заметно громче. — Быть может, партию?


End file.
